


unexpectedly delighted

by shaylawrites (thominwtt)



Series: 100 Drabbles [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominwtt/pseuds/shaylawrites
Summary: So maybe it’s not a complete shock when Dan comes back early from his run and finds Phil fiddling with a ring in the middle of their kitchen.





	unexpectedly delighted

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this, it was so cute!! I hope you enjoy!

Dan could tell that Phil had been feeling off all week. He was more twitchy and anxious than usual, and it was starting to worry Dan slightly. At first, he had just assumed that it was leftover anxiety from getting back into the flow of posting videos regularly, but then Dan had found him rifling through his pants drawer, stammering and frantically shooing Dan out of the room. He had gone in later, assuming Phil had been trying to hide an early Christmas present, but he found nothing.

So maybe it’s not a complete shock when Dan comes back early from his run and finds Phil fiddling with a ring in the middle of their kitchen. 

Regardless of how surprising it really is, Dan finds himself frozen in the doorway of the room. Phil doesn’t even know he’s there; his back to Dan as he frowns down at the box balanced in his palm. Tears gather in Dan’s eyes as he watches his nervous boyfriend.

_ Fiance, _his mind supplies helpfully, and Dan can’t help the obnoxious, incredulous laugh that escapes him.

Phil whirls around almost comically fast, jumping half a foot in the air at the sudden sound. He doesn’t seem to realize what has happened until he puts his hand against his chest, pressing the small box still clutched tight in his fist into his skin. 

They both take a quiet moment to look down at the box, and, when Dan glances back up to Phil’s face, he finds his eyes tearing up to match Dan’s.

“It was meant to be special,” he says, so sad and dejected, and Dan can’t help but laugh wetly.

“You’re such a fucking dork,” Dan says, stepping forward with his arms out. Phil collapses into them like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders, and they melt into each other. Dan doesn’t bother trying to hide his happy hiccuping sobs he pushes into Phil’s shoulder.

“Is that a yes, then?” Phil asks once he’s untucked his face from Dan’s neck, tear stains starting to dry on his pink-tinged cheeks. Dan smacks his shoulder lightly, reaching his hand out so Phil can slide the ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @canicryyet on twitter if you want to see more!


End file.
